The present invention relates to apparatus for preventing a relatively small boat or other water craft from sinking when capsized or overturned.
Relatively small recreational boats have become very popular in recent years, and are known as a water jet type boat or small motor boat. Such a boat includes a hull which forms an engine compartment. The engine for propelling the boat is, of course, mounted within the compartment, and ducts for the engine intake air and the engine exhaust extend through the hull. When a conventional small boat of this type is overturned in the water, the water floods into the engine compartment through the air inlet duct and the exhaust duct, etc., and it is difficult for the boat to maintain sufficient buoyancy to remain afloat.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a small boat including means for maintaining sufficient buoyancy by forming an air space in the engine compartment when the boat is overturned.